Miedo de perderte
by ariadna-pinilla
Summary: Una madre viuda. Tres hijos. Con la llegada de Bella las cosas pueden canviar o se pueden empeorar. Soy mala con los summary's entren y opinen por favor. Rated M por siguientes capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la estupenda Stephanie Meyer, la trama sí que es mía.**

**Chapter 1**

**POV EDWARD**

-Eddieeee! Despiertaaaa!-chilló mi hermano Emmett.

-Cállate ya Emmett, déjame dormir-suplique, no se escucho nada y de repente….Estaba completamente mojado por agua fría!- joder Emmett, esta helada!

-Venga levántate ya- dijo saliendo de mi cuarto a carcajada limpia.

Maldito Emmett, me cambie de ropa y salí a desayunar con mi familia.

-Buenos días mamá-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla- buenos días papá- dije repitiendo la misma acción- buenos días enana- revolviendo el pelo de Alice, a lo que ella respondió lanzándome una mirada fulminadora

-¿A mi no me saludas hermanito?-pregunta inocentemente.

-Púdrete Emmett.

-Edward Anthony Cullen vigila esa boca!- dice mi madre con cierto enojo en la voz.

-Lo siento mamá- digo cabizbajo mientras Emmett suelta una carcajada sonora.

Mi padre, Carlisle Cullen, medico reconocido del hospital de Forks, se levanta de la mesa, da un beso a mi madre y a mi hermana y se va a trabajar.

-Edwaaard tengo de presentarte a Bella, es preciosa, te encantaraa!- dice ilusionada.

-Alice, no lo se, estoy harto de que me intentes buscar novia.

-Ali preciosa, ¿no tendras alguna amiga tuya para mi no?- dice Emmett elevando las cejas.

-No Emmett no tengo a nadie para ti, no quiero que amargues a mis amigas- dice sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Mi madre esta con el ceño fruncido mirando a un punto fijo de la mesa, en su mundo, de repente suena el teléfono, causando que Esme se sobresalte.

-¿Sí, diga?- dice mi madre, por el otro lado le preguntan algo- sí, yo misma, que ha pasado- su cara se convierte en una mueca de dolor, mientras lagrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas, destrozada empieza a sollozar mientras cuelga el teléfono.

-¿Qué ha pasado mamá, papá esta bien?- pregunta Alice preocupada.

-É…él ha tenido un accidente Alice- todos en ese momento nos quedamos de piedra,¿mi…padre…muerto?

-Mamá dime que no es cierto por favor, dime que papá no esta muerto, por favor- mi madre rompiendo en llanto agonioso asintió.

Todo se desmorono, nuestra familia no volvería a ser la misma.

**POV BELLA.**

Por fin había llegado a Forks con Rose, mi mejor amiga.

-Joder, justo que ya hemos llegado, empezaba a tener el culo cuadrado con el avión y el coche de poli de tu padre Bells.

-Rosalie, ¿alguna vez dejaras de ser tan camionera?- pregunto Charlie sonriendo.

-Me echarías de menos, echarías de menos mi vocabulario barriobajero.

Rodé los ojos y fui a mi habitación a dejar el equipaje de Rosalie y el mío. Miré mi habitación, rememorando todos esos recuerdos que viví cuando era pequeña.

-Cariño, ¿estás bien?- pregunta Rose

-Sisi, estoy perfectamente Rose, necesito salir, acompáñame al supermercado- Rose bufó, pero al final asintió.

Cogimos el coche de Rose y nos dirigimos para allá.

Tal como llegamos en el supermercado, empezamos a coger las cosas que necesitábamos para alimentarnos durante toda la semana cuando de repente, escuché un sollozo familiar.

-¿Alice?- pregunté, la aludida, tal como me vio, vino corriendo a abrazarme con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿Qué ocurre Alice? ¿Por qué lloras?

-Bella, Car…Carli…Carlisle ha…muerto-dijo balbuceando, cuando por fin pude entender lo que dijo, me quede estática.

-¿Carlisle a muerto? Dime que esto es una broma de mal gusto Alice, por favor, dime que es una broma de mal gusto- dije con un nudo en la garganta, Carlisle había sido como un padre para mi en esos veranos que pasaba en casa de Alice, ya que Charlie tenia de trabajar hasta la madrugada y no me quería dejar sola.

-No Bella, no es ninguna broma, estamos todos destrozados- dijo con la voz ronca, de repente su mirada se dirigió mas allá de mi, seguí su mirada y vi que era Rose.

-Ups perdón, Alice esta es mi mejor amiga de Phenix, Rose, Rose esta es mi mejor amiga de Forks- dije dando un pequeño empujón a Rose.

-Lo…lo siento por lo… de tu padre Alice- dijo tartamudeando Rose…¡No puede ser mi mejor amiga con boca de camionera se había sonrojado!

-No importa Rosalie- dijo dando una sonrisa apenada.

-Llámame Rose por favor- dijo dando una sonrisa sincera a Alice, la cual la devolvió.

-Bueno Alice, nos tenemos de ir, seguiremos en contacto,¿ Tienes mi teléfono no? –ella asintió- pues por cualquier cosa me puedes llamar y en pocos minutos Rose y yo estaremos allí- dije dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, Rose un poco tímida, se limito a darle un abrazo.

**Bueno aquí se acaba el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda ahora que es verano y no tengo escuela.**

**Ariadna.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la estupenda de Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

**POV EDWARD**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas de la muerte de Carlisle, Esme estaba siempre en un estado como ausente, mirando a un punto fijo de la casa, Emmett seguía con sus estúpidas bromas de siempre, Alice estaba más contenta de lo normal.

Entro bailoteando por la casa como una hada, la cogí de los hombros para pararla.

-¿Alice, qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas tan contenta?- le pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

-Eddie vi a Bella, nuestra Isabella, la vi en el supermercado, esta hermosa- dijo emocionada.

-¿Alguien a nombrado a Bellittaaaa?- pregunto Emmett.

-Sí, Emmett, ella esta en Forks y por lo que parece permanentemente- yo todavía seguía pensando en la última vez que la vi…

_Flash Back_

_Bella…era como una hermana para mi, la quería mucho._

_-¿Edward?-dijo con una mueca que no supe descifrar y mirando mas allá de mi, perseguí su mirada y vi que esta mirando a Tanya desnuda detrás de mi._

_-B-Bella, no es lo que…-no me dejo terminar ya que salió corriendo escaleras abajo, intente seguirla pero una mano me agarro del brazo con posesión. Me gire y vi a Tanya negando con la cabeza…_

_Después de ese incidente, no volví a saber nada de ella, hasta que Alice entro un día en casa enfurecida._

_-¡TODO ES TU CULPA EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!- chilló avanzando hacia mi con furia._

_-¿El qué es mi culpa?- pregunte confundido, mientras Emmett agarraba a Alice para que no me matara._

_-Bella se ha ido por tu culpa, eres un idiota, te odio-chilló soltándose del agarre de Emmett (él la había soltado) y saliendo corriendo hacia su cuarto, por otra parte Emmett me miraba con odio._

_-¿Qué coño has hecho Edward? Como hayas echo daño a Bella, te matare con mis propias manos aunque seas mi hermano- dijo en tono amenazante._

_Yo me quede en confundido, Bella se había ido por mi culpa… _

_Alice y Emmett se pasaron como 3 semanas sin dirigirme la palabra._

_Fin de Flash Back_

-¿Edward? ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Alice preocupada.

-¿Eh? Sí… estoy…bien.- dije dudando- ¿Qué decíais?

-Emmett me preguntaba por la amiga de Bella, Rosalie, ¿la recuerdas?- me dijo Alice... otro recuerdo me inundó.

_Flash Back._

_Mi teléfono sonó con impaciencia, mire quien era: "BELLA", lo cogí con rapidez._

_-¿Bella?_

_-No, soy su mejor amiga Rosalie, ella no quiere hablar contigo. Me ha contado lo que ha pasado entre ella y tu, solo te aviso, ella no lo ha olvidado y yo no me olvidare de lo que le hiciste, como te vea cerca de ella, aunque sea para saludarla, te hare una cara nueva ¿Me has entendido?_

_-S-sí- dije con miedo._

_-¿Qué? ¿Ahora te has cagado verdad cobrizo?- dijo riendo sin humor- te lo juro que eres un cagado._

_Fin de Flash Back_

-S-sí- dije con miedo.

-¿Edward conoce a Rosalie y yo no? Alice eso es cruel.

-No es mi culpa- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Alice y Emmett se dirigieron una mirada cómplice que yo respondí frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué están tramando?- dije mirándoles, intentando hacer una mueca de miedo.

-Eddie, creo que no recuerdas que Bella te odia.

-Y Rose- añadió Alice.

Me quede congelado, era verdad Bella me odiaba…y Rosalie. Tendría de hacer lo posible para recuperarla. Cualquier cosa…

.

.

.

**POV BELLA**

En todo el trayecto de coche, Rose estuvo callada y mirando por la ventana.

-¿Qué ocurre Rose?-pregunte preocupada, la aludida sacudió la cabeza- Rosalie Lillian Hale, no me mientas, te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que te ocurre algo.

Rose bufó y me miró.

-¿Alice es la hermana de _él_?- asentí poco a poco- No se, me ha venido a la mente los recuerdos que me contaste por teléfono de la última vez que viniste a Forks, Bella, _él _te hico mucho daño- dijo intentado contármelo con suavidad, los recuerdos me asaltaron con brutalidad.

_Flash Back._

_Me dirigía a la casa de los Cullen para ver a Edward, hoy le iba a contar que me gustaba._

_Entre en casa y Esme me recibió con un abrazo maternal y un beso en la mejilla; Carlisle me dio un abrazo y me pregunto por el brazo (ya que hace menos de tres días me lesione el brazo); Alice bajo las escaleras como si de una bailarina se tratara y vino corriendo a abrazarme y a darme besos por toda la cara. Y como no, Emmett me dio uno de sus abrazos de oso que me levanto del suelo._

_-Emm…no…puedo…respirar-le dije entrecortadamente. Él me bajo con una sonrisa avergonzada, cosa que hizo que estallara en carcajadas._

_-¿Ali sabes dónde esta Edward?- ella con su dedo me señalo a su cuarto, le agradecí y comencé a subir escaleras. _

_Me acerque a la puerta y di un pequeño golpe, nadie me respondió, entonces cometí el error mas grave de mi vida: abrir la puerta._

_-¿Edward?- pregunte, de repente todo mi mundo se vino a bajo cuando vi a una chica desnuda detrás de Edward, y este mirándome con nerviosismo._

_-B-Bella, no es lo que…- no quería escuchar sus excusas, por lo que baje corriendo escaleras abajo._

_Me encontré con Alice y se lo conté todo, le dije que hoy le iba a decir que me gustaba, corrí a casa, hice las maletas mientras le contaba todo a Rose y volví a Forks._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-¡ISABELLA, CUIDADO!- en ese momento me di cuenta de que estábamos a punto de chocar con un coche. Todo paso muy rápido, di un volantazo y nuestro coche volvió a su carril.

Mire a Rose que tenia la mano en el pecho y una cara de espanto total.

-¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! ¡CASI MUERO POR TU CULPA!- chillo mientras aparcábamos en casa. Salí del coche, cogí las bolsas del supermercado y entre en casa, las dejé en la cocina y me encerré en la habitación a llorar.

-¿Bella, estás bien?- pregunto Rose.

-No, vete Rosalie- escuche como se abría una puerta, con los ojos vidriosos me gire para ver a Rose mirándome con una mueca de tristeza.

-¿Es por lo que te he comentado en el coche, no?-asentí con un nudo en la garganta- Joder Bells, lo siento mucho, no quería hacerte recordar cosas-dijo apenada.

-Rose no importa cielo- le dije con suavidad.

_Dos semanas después del incidente…_

Iba caminando por la calle con Rose a mi lado, cruzamos la calle cuando de repente un coche se abalanzo sobre mi, haciendo que mi cuerpo impactara contra el suelo, cosa que hizo que mi cabeza se diera con el bordillo de la acera.

Escuche que Rose me chillaba, me dijo que no la dejara… De un momento a otro, todo estaba de color negro y caí en la oscuridad, fría y solitaria…

**Este capítulo ha sido un poquito más largo, no me matéis por dejaros así, sin saber que le pasara a Bella… **

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. PD: perdón si hay alguna falta de ortografía ;)**

**Ariadna.**


	3. Chapter 3

**L****os personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la estupenda Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mía ;)**

**POV ROSE**

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, esto no me puede suceder a mi.

-Bells despierta, por favor, abre los ojos- sollocé- No me dejes sola Bella, hazlo por mi por favor- agarré el teléfono y llame a una ambulancia.

Yo seguía a su lado en el suelo cuando escuche las sirenas de la ambulancia, frenó delante de nosotras, dos enfermeros sacaron la camilla de vehículo.

-Se pondrá bien tranquilícese por favor. ¿Es pariente suya?

-Soy su mejor amiga, puedo subir con ella en la ambulancia por favor, no la quiero dejar sola- el chico asintió con la cabeza y yo le respondí con una sonrisa sincera- gracias.

Llegamos al hospital y se la llevaron a observación. Mire en su bolso y agarre su móvil. Sabía que no debía llamar a Charlie ni a Renée para preocuparles, por lo que mi última opción era llamar a Alice. Me respondió al segundo toque.

-¿Qué ocurre Bella?- me tensé.

-Em…Alice, no soy Bella, soy Rose, estoy en el hospital con ella.

-¿Qué le ha pasado Rose?- dijo con el pánico reflejado en la voz.

-Un coche la atropelló Alice, se dio con la cabeza contra el borde de la acera- dije llorando.

-Ahora mismo vamos- fruncí el ceño.

-¿Vamos?

-Sí, Emmett, Ed…y yo- la furia me inundó por todo el cuerpo.

-De acuerdo-dije para no ser descortés.

Pocos minutos después escuche unas ruedas de coche chirriar en la entrada, y vi a Alice corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos hacia mi, yo por reflejo la abrace contra mi cuerpo para calmar los llantos de ella.

-Alice me han dicho los médicos que estará bien- dije, de repente en la sala entro un chico musculoso y guapo…¡Dios mío! Era muy guapo.

-¿Cómo esta Belli-Bells?- le pregunto a Alice, de repente su mirada se dirigió a mi-¿Y quien eres tu, preciosidad?- dijo elevando las cejas pícaramente.

-Rosalie…-se escucho un jadeo, gire la cabeza hacia todos los lados y vi a Edward.

-Cobrizo, ten suerte de que tu hermana me esté abrazando, que si no te hacia una cara nueva- dije amenazante, se escucho una carcajada sonora.

-Así que tu eres la famosa Rosalie que tiene a mi hermano cagado- se río y yo me reí con él- encantado preciosidad, me llamo Emmett- dijo cogiéndome de la mano y dándome un beso en ella.

-Encantada Emm…-me callé cuando vi a Charlie entrar por la puerta- ¿C-Charlie, q-qué haces aquí?- pregunte tartamudeando.

-Lo llamé yo- dijo Edward mirándome fijamente, con una sonrisa malvada.

-YO TE MATÓ- grité con todas mis fuerzas, empecé a correr hacia en cuando unas manos me agarraron de la cintura, levante la mirada y vi a Emmett- Emmett suéltame por tu salud.

-No Rossie, no te iras de aquí- me atrajo por la cintura y puso mi espalda en su pecho, poco a poco me empecé a relajar y apoye mi cabeza en su en su pecho.

Alice me miró con la boca abierta, mire hacia arriba y vi a Emm con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

Apareció el medico y me tense, Emm, para tranquilizarme me acaricio el brazo.

-¿Cómo esta Isabella, doctor?- le pregunte

-Bien, esta estable, no tiene nada. Pero hay que entrar de dos en dos- me señalo a mi y a Emmett.

-Vosotros primeros- nos dijo, sin esperar a Emmett, entre corriendo.

-Bella cielo-corrí a abrazarla, ella emitió un quejido, lo siento- ella me miro a mi y su mirada se fue a las manos de Emmett en mi cintura.

-¿Qué ocurre Bella? Jamás me contaste que tenias una amiga tan guapa- ella río y yo me sonroje furiosamente.

-Emm te e extrañado- dijo con una voz muy débil…

.

.

.

**POV EDWARD**

Estábamos en el hospital, cuando vi a Rosalie temblé de miedo por la llamada que hizo.

-¿Qué ocurre Edward?- me pregunto Alice

-Creo que siento algo por Bella.

-¿Enserio? No lo sabia- dijo con ironía, la mire mal.

-Alice, enserio, no bromeo.

-Lo se Edward, pero ella te odia un poco y Rose te guarda rencor.

-Ya lo se Alice, pero necesito que me perdone, sabes como estuve cuando se fue por mi culpa, no lo podría volver a pasar.

.

.

.

**POV EMMETT.**

Rossie se fue porque se lo pidió Bells, ella me miro triste por lo que me acerque a su cama y me senté en el borde.

-¿Qué ocurre Belli-Bells?

-Emm…creo que todavía siento algo por Edward- dijo avergonzada, de repente Bella se puso pálida- Emmett….¿Ese de ahí no es Jasper?

Me giré donde ella había indicado y abrí los ojos, Jasper estaba estirado en una camilla y su madre estaba llorando. Le dije a Bella que esperara un momento, ella solo asintió.

Me acerque a su madre, y ella como si notara mi presencia se giró y me miro con los ojos vidriosos.

-Emmett- dijo llorando- Jasper tiene cáncer terminal, se esta muriendo- mi cara palideció, de repente escuche esa voz de Diosa.

-Jasper, ¿enserio te estas muriendo?-me gire y vi a Rosalie llorando-¿Jasper soy tu hermana y ni siquiera me lo cuentas?

-Yo…Rosalie lo siento de verdad, no te quería dañar- dijo triste.

-¿Por eso cortaste con Alice, para no dañarla?- dijo sollozando, la abrace bien fuerte.

-Sí, no quiero que se entere, por cierto... ¿Emmett que haces con mi hermana?- dijo con voz cansada.

-Nada-sonreí- em… me tengo de ir un momento- salí corriendo y agarré de la mano a Alice- tengo de decirte una cosa y es importante.

-Dime Emmett, estoy ansiosa por ver a Bella- dijo contenta, me dio pena, porque es mi hermanita y no quiero que sufra- ¿Emmett?

-Emm…Alice, he visto a Jasper- ella se río.

-Es imposible Emmett, cuando me dejó se fue a Seattle.

-No cortó contigo porque no te quería dañar, pero…Alice, Jasper esta en el hospital, se esta muriendo Alice.

Alice paso por muchas emociones: Rabia, traición, tristeza, pena y…desesperación.

-Necesito verle, por favor.

Le conduje donde estaba y me lleve a Rosalie para que no molestáramos.

.

.

.

**POV ALICE.**

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste?- le grité llorando.

-Mataré a Emmett.

-¡Jasper! Contéstame por favor.

-No quería que me vieras muriendo Alice, no quería dañarte mas, no quería que soportaras un gran peso.

-Jasper si me casé contigo fue para cuidarte siempre, en cualquier situación- le grite llorando- voy a buscarte un vaso de agua.

-Gracias-

Salí a buscarle el vaso de agua y cuando volví…

Lo vi con el tubo de oxigeno en la mano y el con los ojos cerrados….muerto.

El vaso se resbalo de mi mano estrellándose en el suelo mientras yo lloraba desconsolada, rápidamente note unos brazos abrazándome, era Emmett, yo llore desconsolada, como nunca había llorado, él no tenia de haber muerto.

Emmett únicamente se limitaba a acariciarme la espalda mientras Rose me acariciaba el pelo y me decía que todo saldría bien al final, que confiara en ella, que todo saldría bien, yo dudaba que sucediese eso…

**Bueno aquí os dejo con otro capítulo, espero que os guste, dejadme vuestras opiniones por favor, besitooos.**

**Ariadna.**


End file.
